Indiferencia
by Musashi Ushinaru
Summary: El partirá a la aldea del té a buscar un asesino, pero sin darse cuenta también va hacia su lecho de muerte, además su verdugo es nada mas y nada menos que......
1. Chapter 1

Dos vidas que aunque parecen a simple vista muy pero muy diferentes, son en realidad muy parecidas

Dos vidas que aunque parecen a simple vista muy pero muy diferentes, son en realidad muy parecidas.

En la aldea escondida entre las hojas o mejor conocida como konoha, un chico castaño se la estaba pasando como decir……………. cansado o simplemente aburrido?

-no puedes seguir con esa aptitud!! -decía la hokage realmente molesta mientras que se levantaba de su silla y golpeaba fuertemente su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos, tan fuerte que agrieto dicho mueble.

-_que problemático, porque se molesta tanto si cumplí la misión a la perfección…….quien seria el idiota que coloco a una mujer como hokage, por muy buen ninja que sea, sigue siendo mujer!! Joder que no saben que las mujeres son realmente imposible de entender!! _-pensaba nuestro vago preferido mientras que ignoraba olímpicamente a tsunade.

-shikamaru!! Presta atención cuando te hablo!!, si pusieras mas de tu parte desde cuando que serias un jounin, pero tu flojera siempre esta por delante y dejas que las oportunidades se te vallan de las manos como agua –seguía con el discurso tsunade, el mismo que le daba desde hace algún tiempo una vez que shikamaru llegaba de una misión y es que el había tenido muchas oportunidades para ascender de rango y volverse un jounin en entrenamiento como lo era neji, pero a el sencillamente no le importaba, el solo quería llevar una vida simple y sin mucho movimiento por lo cual no se molestaba en hacer esfuerzos y subir de nivel, se conformaba con ser un chunnin para el eso no era ningún problema.

Mientras afuera de la oficina de la hokage se encontraban naruto, ino y Chouji escuchando la discusión que tenían adentro, o mejor dicho el escándalo que estaba armando tsunade porque para nada se escuchaba la voz de shikamaru.

- shikamaru no cambia, aunque no se porque la vieja se preocupa tanto por el, debería de preocuparse por mi que aun sigo siendo un gennin dattebayo!! -comentaba algo molesto naruto

-si tanto te molesta porque no entras y si lo dices a la propia hokage naruto –le respondía una enojada ino

- no estoy loco como para buscar mi propia muerte -le respondía el rubio

- la hokage se preocupa mucho, shikamaru no quiere ser jounin así que no hará lo mas mínimo para subir de rango, el esta conforme con su puesto -hablaba por fin Chouji

-cambiemos un poco el tema, que haces aquí naruto, pensé que estarías entrenando con kakashi sensei o jiraya? -le preguntaba una confusa ino

-no hoy sakura y yo tenemos el día libre y vine para ver si la vieja puede hacer algo por mi, no es posible que yo sea el único de nuestra edad que sigue siendo gennin!!

Pero en eso cesaron los gritos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta y lo último que se escucho fue un "descansa por el día de hoy y mañana temprano ven aquí de nuevo que tengo una misión para ti", ahora retirare".

Y eso fue lo que hizo el nara, no tenia la mínima intención en seguir es esa oficina; al salir se encontró con sus amigos y lo que hizo fue dar un gran suspiro que expresaba todo el fastidio y cansancio que tenia el chico, mas lo único que pudo expresar fue un:

-que problemático - y partió de ahí a su lugar preferido, para así poder descansar y observar a las nubes pasear libremente por los cielos.

Para el ya había sido un día totalmente agotador, no tenia ni 1 hora de haber llegado a la aldea cuando se le fue informado que debería ir de inmediato hasta la oficina de la hokage y entregarle el informe de la misión que acababa de finalizar, esa misión consistió en desmantelar a una banda que estaba causando muchos problemas, a shikamaru se le había asignado el puesto de líder y cumplió a la perfección la misión, solo que el lugar donde fue realizada estaba algo lejos y el viaje fue muy agotador, aparte de eso la hokage lo había hecho blanco de sus dardos, ya que últimamente cada vez que lo veía le armaba un gran lió ya que ella decía que el era un vago que no quería progresar, pero que se le iba hacer, así era el.

El día finalizo sin muchos preámbulos, claro obviando que naruto fastidio hasta el cansancio a tsunade y este termino de los mas lindo en el hospital. Al día siguiente ya shikamaru se encontraba otra vez en la oficina de la hokage solo que esta vez la susodicha estaba más calmada.

-bien tu misión consiste en investigar el asesinato de un millonario en el país del té, sus familiares desean saber quien fue el que lo asesino, tienes una semana para terminar esta misión, confió en tus habilidades y se que resolverás todo esto. –le explicaba la hokage con un semblante serio en el rostro.

- iré solo en esta misión? –le preguntaba shikamaru, ya que en todas las misiones que el iba siempre estaba acompañado con otros ninjas que lo ayudaban

- por supuesto, ya estas grandecito como para que hagas misiones tu solo. Además no aras mas que buscar quien fue el asesino, no se te esta pidiendo que lo atrapes, solo que des un nombre y pruebas para confirmar tu teoría, si los familiares quieren que lo atrapes deberán pagar una cantidad mas grande, pero nada de eso se negocio, ahora largo tengo trabajo que hacer.

-_si claro solo se pondrá a beber y a dormir_. –bien, con su permiso me retiro.

Llegar al país del té solo le tomaría medio día y aunque la misión se escuchaba fácil la verdad es que no lo era, debía buscar al asesino y tal ves ya ni se encontraba en el país, además de que dicho lugar era montañoso y estaba llenos de cuevas, ósea que por los momentos las posibilidades de encontrar al supuesto asesino era de 1 cuando mucho, y por si fuera poco solo tenia una semana, por lo cual debía esforzarse al máximo, porque auque el fuera vago numero uno de konoha cuando hacia algo lo hacia bien, como dios manda.

No hubo mucho problema para llegar hasta el país del té, al llegar fue recibido por las personas que contrataron sus servicios y le ofrecieron una habitación en la enorme mansión, allí se quedaría hasta que resolviera el misterioso asesinato y sin perder mucho tiempo puso manos a la obra y comenzó a buscar pistas e interrogar a los familiares del difunto.

Pero shikamaru no era el único que se encontraba en ese país, ya que cierto chico también se encontraba ahí, pero al contrario de shikamaru este venia a matar.

Ya había transcurrido un día desde que shikamaru llego y no fue mucho lo que averiguo pero algo era algo, el tipo que murió era un gran empresario y tenia muchos enemigos por lo que siempre estaba rodeado de guardaespaldas, lo ultimo que sucedió con el hombre fue una carta en la que lo citaban para hacer negocios, el tipo era muy avaricioso y le encantaba el dinero por lo que hacia todo tipo de negocios así que no lo pensó dos veces y se traslado hasta el lugar en que lo citaban, pero el hombre nunca llego al lugar porque fue asesinado junto a sus acompañantes en el camino. Era todo lo que tenia y de acuerdo a los diagnósticos que dieron los forenses los ninjas que iban con el murieron por profundas cortadas que al parecer fueron hechas con una espada.

-que problemático, me fuera ahorrado todo este trabajo si este tipo no se fuese muerto –dicho esto soltó un largo suspiro.

Dos días han pasado ya, y para shikamaru todo se ha puesto difícil ya que cualquiera de los tantos enemigos que tenia ese tipo lo pudo haber asesinado. Pero aparte de tener que lidiar con eso ya se dio de cuenta de que lo están siguiendo, según su teoría el asesino, debió enterarse que están investigando la muerte del empresario y no quiere ser descubierto, el tiene un plan pero para eso debe seguir fingiendo como si nada estuviera pasando y es que el había mejorado mucho sus habilidades, por lo que podía sentir cualquier nivel de chakra hasta el mas bajo y aunque su seguidor era muy bueno escondiendo su energía no era tan bueno como el nara descubriéndola.

Para llevar a cabo su plan debía desacatar las ordenes de tsunade ya que ella le dijo muy claro "no se te esta pidiendo que lo atrapes, solo que des un nombre y pruebas para confirmar tu teoría, si los familiares quieren que lo atrapes deberán pagar una cantidad mas grande, pero nada de eso se negocio", eso fue lo que se le pidió, pero las cosas habían cambiado lo estaban persiguiendo y tal vez era el asesino.

Mientras el personaje misterioso también ideaba un plan para acabar con su objetivo, ya que el tenía que terminar dos misiones, la primera ya la había cumplido y era matar al empresario y la segunda consistía en aniquilar al ninja que fue enviado por konoha a investigar la muerte, pero la cosas se le complicaron un poco ya que el nunca imagino que shikamaru nara seria su objetivo, tenia que actuar rápido, ya se había percatado de que el castaño sabia que lo seguían y en cualquier momento daría aviso a konoha.

El acabaría con su misión y no le importaba que la persona que debía matar fuera un………, se decidió, por la noche lo atraería hasta una de las cuevas, serian dos puntos a su favor, el nara no podría utilizar su jutsus en la oscuridad y si estaba atrapado en un lugar cerrado no tenia mucha oportunidad de moverse, si ese seria su plan. Pero el no era el único que tenia un misión que cumplir y eso estaba muy claro.

7:30 de la noche, shikamaru se preparaba para dormir, por la tarde había recibido un aviso del asesino, en donde le decía que debía aparecer en un paraje abandonado algo alejado del país, pero por dios, que clase de tonto era el fulano matón como para creer el un ninja caería en esa estupida trampa.

Además el nara sabia que por la noche no podía utilizar sus habilidades, esa noche estaría en vela ya que lo mas seguro es que el tipo ese lo buscara, así estaría listo para pelear y si alguien era un gran actor ese era el, sobretodo era muy bueno haciéndose el dormido, por lo que el papel le llegaba como anillo al dedo.

11:45 pm, shikamaru seguía recostado en su cama temporal muy al pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

12:00 pm, al parecer el asesino no se atrevió a ir por el, pero aun era muy temprano como para contar a los pollos.

12:30 solo se escuchaba las ramas de los árboles moverse y viento soplar…………………una mordida, un fuerte dolor en el pie izquierdo del castaño, de donde provino?, quien lo provoco , shikamaru no sintió nada dentro de la habitación, entonces que rayos lo había mordido, porque eso fue, un mordisco, no quiso alarmarse pero la puntada en el pie cada vez era mas fuerte, cuando salio de las cobijas movió su pie y lo vio, dos pequeñas gotitas de sangres salían de el, efectivamente algo así solo podía ser provocado por una serpiente, pero porque había una serpiente en su cama? Y como era posible que el no se hubiera dado de cuenta; shikamaru estaba muy ocupado pensando y quejándose un poco por el dolor cuando por fin lo descubrió, un chico estaba de cunclillas en la ventana de su habitación y lo miraba fijamente, todo estaba oscuro por lo que no podía ver bien su rostro pero definitivamente algo que resaltaba eran sus …………………….

-imposi…ble -fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño antes de caer inconsciente.

Oscuridad…………..se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, aparte de eso sus manos y piernas estaban aprisionadas por algo muy fuerte, se sentía rasposo e hizo varios esfuerzos por zafarse pero no pudo, el dolor en su pie había desaparecido, además de que su cuerpo estaba muy duro y se le hace muy difícil moverse, recuerdos de lo ultimo que sucedió llegaron su mente.

-uchiha sasuke!! -grito un impresionado shikamaru

-ja………no tienes suerte nara -respondió un calmado sasuke con el mismo tono de superioridad

-eres un bastardo mira que dejar la aldea después de todo lo que hicimos por ti!! - gritaba el castaño se le había olvidado que estaba amarrado, solo quería desahogar todo eso que tenia atragantado en la garganta, shikamaru era un vago pacifico pero la angustia que tuvo que vivir cuando todos sus amigos estaban en peligro por culpa de sasuke nunca se le ha olvidado, además muchos estuvieron a punto de morir y para nada porque el muy traidor de todas maneras se fue con orochimaru.

-no estas en condiciones de hablarme de esa manera y menos cuando no te puedes mover -le decía el moreno con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y cargada de puro orgullo

No se había dado cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo sasuke hasta que el ultimo lo menciono….era verdad no podía moverse.

-que demonios me hiciste!! -pregunto con mucha autoridad y odio shikamaru

-digamos que antes de matarte y terminar mi misión me divertiré un rato contigo


	2. Chapter 2

2º Parte de Indiferente

2º Parte de Indiferente

Oscuridad, era lo único que podía ver, acababa de despertar y eso fue lo único que pudo apreciar, quiso levantarse de esa dura superficie pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondía, todo su ser estaba paralizado; tomo las cosas con calma, decidió cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y volver a levantarse, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Ahora si se estaba preocupando y más por los recuerdos que le llegaron a su cabeza, de lo ultimo que sucedió en aquella habitación, eso si lo había alarmado.

-_Es la única razón por la que puedo estar aquí _ -pensaba shikamaru -_ o tal vez ya estoy muerto...eso explicaría el porque no puedo moverme _-seguía dialogando con el mismo -_pero aunque es muy leve puedo sentir el viento sobre mi cuerpo...tsk que problemático...sigo vivo_.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre seguirás siendo un enorme NADA en este mundo, pero no te preocupes que yo me en cargare de acabar con tu patética vida, así podrás obtener por fin la tranquilidad que tanto haz querido - Se escucho una fría voz

-Entonces no fue mi imaginación -le respondió el castaño a la persona que estaba ahí su tono fue pausado y sin la mínima pizca de preocupación, pero eso fue solo de la boca para afuera - _Demonios y yo aquí sin poder moverme _ -Pensaba el chico -¿Qué haces aquí?

-no estas en condiciones para preguntar -respondió la voz otra vez

-siempre tan arrogante y con aires de superioridad, por eso siempre he dicho que eres muy problemático...no pensé encontrarme con alguien como tu por estos lugares...UCHIHA SASUKE, pero suena mejor TRAIDOR, es una palabra que te queda a la perfección -la palabra "traidor" la recalco muy bien.

Uchiha Sasuke, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, el traidor de konoha, se encontraba en frente de shikamaru sus ojos color sangre por el sharingan rebelaban odio, desprecio y algo más solo que el castaño no sabia como describirlo.

-TEME...y se supone que te debo de tener miedo, solo porque estas con la rata de orochimaru...Ja no me hagas reír, quieres -shikamaru comenzaba a exaltarse, recordó como fue que por poco sus amigos mueren tratando de rescatarlo casi tres años atrás y el muy mal nacido prefirió irse a volunta con el enemigo, el no era de los que se molestaba, pero eso era algo que nunca le perdonaría al uchiha, aunque el sabia que por los momentos no podía hacer enojar al moreno ya que estaba en una gran desventaja.

Y era cierto se encontraban en una especie de cueva, no lo más seguro es que fuera una, además de que estaba todo en penumbras y sumándole a eso el castaño no podía mover ni un solo músculo, realmente estaba en problemas.

-Puedes estar seguro que de aquí no sales vivo, no tuviste nada de suerte a ser seleccionado para esta misión.

-eso quiere decir que fuiste tu quien mato al empresario? -pregunto shikamaru, auque ya sabia la respuesta quería que el propio sasuke se lo confirmara.

-te dije que no estabas en condiciones de hacer preguntas -le dijo mientras que le propinaba una fuerte patada en la ingle.

La patada le había dolido mucho pero no le daría el gusto de hacérselo saber.

-definitivamente eres un bastardo al igual que orochimaru; solo sabandijas como ustedes atacarían a una persona que no tiene posibilidades de defenderse -aunque todo estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada, shikamaru sintió como un hilillo de sangre salía por la comisura de su labio.

Definitivamente todo era tan extraño, en primer lugar shikamaru nunca imagino que se encontraría con sasuke en ese lugar y mucho menos que seria secuestrado por el moreno. Además la discusión que sostenían era más rara aun, ninguno de los dos había gritado, como en las discusiones normales, sencillamente se hablaban, en sus voces se percibía Indiferencia, solo eso, a ninguno de los dos jamás le importo la vida del otro, en la academia se pasaban por el lado y era como si ninguno existiera, la única vez que se podía decir que tuvieron algo en común fue cuando participaron en los exámenes chunnin y eso fue solo por parte de shikamaru y su grupo que decidieron proteger a sakura, del equipo de la aldea del sonido y todo esto porque la chica estaba mal herida y se encontraba protegiendo al mismo sasuke y naruto los cuales se encontraban inconscientes, por lo cual se pudiera decir que protegió a sasuke de una manera indirecta. Y claro esta que también el mismo shikamaru fue el que armo a un pequeño pero confiable equipo para recuperar a sasuke de las garras de orochimaru pero no pudo hacer nada, aunque no fue culpa de el ya que el mismo sasuke tomo una decisión.

Esas fueron las primeras y ultimas veces que tuvo algo que ver con el moreno hasta ahora, de hecho era la primera vez en la que tenían una especie de conversación, lastima que también podría ser la ultima, que irónico...

Hubo un gran silencio por algunos minutos, para cualquier persona esos minutos se fueran convertido en siglos pero para estos dos no eran nada...nada.

Shikamaru pensaba en alguna posibilidad de salir, pero todos sus planes se reducían a cero ya que tenia todas las de perder, sin poder utilizar sus técnicas ya que en la oscuridad no podían haber sombras, sin armas y sin poder moverse.

Sasuke...el solo pensaba en que acabaría con shikamaru de eso estaba 100 seguro, pero de un momento a otro ese 100 se redujo a un 99 y es que a pesar de todo el Nara pertenecía a la aldea en que en alguna momento de su infancia fue feliz junto a sus padres; y es que a pesar de todo aun le quedaba un 1 de bondad en el cuerpo eso era lo único que lo diferenciaba de su hermano...por los momentos, pero el estaba en una misión también y su decisión no iba a cambiar por un insignificante 1...

El silencio seguía reinando, al nara eso no le incomodaba es más le gustaba el silencio y la calma, aunque lo primero era lo único que tenia ahora e igual que uchiha el silencio no era problema...Una cosa en común que tenían ambos y ninguno se había dado de cuenta.

Pero por más que sea el castaño ya se había artado, no del silencio sino de su verdugo.

-Entonces piensas matarme o te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la vida -shikamaru no le tenía miedo a la muerte, el sabia que tarde o temprano le llegaría, así que si el moreno pensaba que lo torturaría de alguna manera psicológica con esto, estaba muy equivocado.

-Tu impaciente?, me sorprende...Shikamaru Nara ...-el moreno había tomado una decisión y se lo iba hacer saber al nara -_esto será muy divertido_

-"_Shikamaru Nara"_ -su nombre y apellido, era la primera vez que lo oia salir de la boca del uchiha, eso le importaba un bledo al castaño, el solo presto atención a la manera en como lo dijo -_Se escucho tan ...sexy_

La mente del nara se ausento de su cuerpo, grave error, ya que la serpiente aprovecho la situación.

El Nara seguía en sus pensamientos con tan solo escuchar salir su nombre de la boca de sasuke y en ese tono fue más que suficiente para que su mente se desprendiera del resto de su cuerpo, pero eso duro poco ya que algo había sucedido mientras que el dialoga con el mismo. Su cuerpo aun seguía entumecido pero su sentido del tacto siempre estuvo presente y eso fue lo que le hizo volver en si.

Sintió un peso caer sobre su cuerpo, pero no por competo, eso hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos, trato de protestar pero sintió un frió dedo posarse sobre sus labios, de nuevo había intentado decir algo pero las palabras no le salían.

-_Pero que rayos hace este tonto encima de mi!! _-era lo que pensaba shikamaru ya que no podía hablar por la impresión, pero una vez más sasuke lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Esta vez no fue ni el cuerpo ni el dedo de sasuke lo que lo desconcentro sino su lengua.

El moreno lamía y saboreaba la sangre del nara, esa que el provoco que saliera con a patada, a través de la comisura de sus labios.

Valla que esa acción si lo desconcentro y shokio por completo, y es que a quien no, Shikamru Nara tenia encima a Uchiha Sasuke y no por un mero accidente.

-A...a...a -por mas que lo intentaba no lograba articular palabra, primero por las acciones tan repentinas de sasuke y segundo por las sensaciones que el ultimo nombrado le estaba haciendo sentir.

El degenerado de orochimaru no solo le había enseñado nuevos jutsus a sasuke si no que también le enseño a satisfacer sus ansias carnales, por lo cual el moreno ya se había vuelto un genio en esa materia también.

Sasuke decidió divertirse un poco antes de acabar con su presa, en el tiempo que estuve con orochimaru descubrió que las mujeres no le gustaban, según el eran tan tontas e interesadas que le repugnaban, pero tan poco le gustaban los hombres, pero a la hora de satisfacer sus ganas no le importaba estar con uno o con otro; sus "deslices" siempre terminaban lastimados ya que el uchiha era muy rudo, a el solo le importaba tener sexo rápido y fuerte.

- ¿Qué...haces? -logro decir el castaño con un poco de miedo

Pero no obtuvo respuesta del moreno, en cambio lo que recibió fue que unas traviesas manos comenzaron a colarse por la camisa del Nara, ante esta acción shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, el cual provoco que sasuke pusiera por unos instantes esa sonrisa de medio lado que mataba a muchas y a muchos, pero esta no duro casi nada ya que fue a atacar el cuellos del castaño.

Shikamaru comenzaba a sentir espasmos de placer y trataba de callar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca, pero a pesar de eso aun le quedaba un poco de conciencia y se preguntaba porque demonios ¡¡AUN NOSE PODIA MOVER!!.

-Baka, la serpiente que te mordió te aplico una buena dosis de veneno paralizador -y siguió con su trabajo en el cuello del nara.

Shikamaru se quedo impresionado, como era posible que le aiga respondido una pregunta, que tan solo se había hecho en su cabeza, era como si sasuke le fuera leído la mente y eso era casi imposible almenos eso creía el.

De nuevo sasuke hizo que el castaño detuviera su últimamente típico dialogo con el mismo en la comodidad de su mente.

Como shikamaru estaba muy ocupado en su cabeza no se percato cuándo el uchiha introdujo su mano por su pantalón, y poso su mano sobre ya un duro y palpitante miembro; claro nuestro querido vago solo se percato cuando el moreno hizo un movimiento algo para no decir "muy" brusco que provoco que shikamaru soltara un gemido tanto de dolor como de placer, aunque había mas de lo primero que de lo segundo, pero eso hizo reaccionar al nara.

-¡¡SACA LA MANO DE AHÍ IDIOTA!! -las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control y eso no le gustaba, además auque no podía mover su cuerpo aun le quedaba su boca.

-grita todo lo que quieras nadie te escuchara aquí y te doy un consejo mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres que sea duro contigo -le respondió un molesto sasuke y para demostrarle que hablaba enserio, como toda serpiente asesina el moreno le clavo los colmillos en el cuello, este produjo que shikamaru soltara un grito de dolor.

Este grito hizo que el castaño se quedara sin aliento y luchaba por recuperar el aire.

-Eso es para que sepas que hablo enserio, ahora quédate así y no digas nada, que de todas formas morirás -acto seguido lamió de nuevo la sangre que brotaba por la herida reciente.

-Has...lo que...quieras, de todas maneras como dices me vas a matar...y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo -respondió pausadamente y con un tono de resignación.

-Eso esta mejor -e ignorando olímpicamente a su acompañante comenzó a manosearlo.

Mientras el moreno devoraba el cuello del castaño, sus manos ya habían memorizado por completo el cuerpo de shikamaru, solo le faltaba ver ese cuerpo sin toda esa ropa.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos segundos y en la cueva no se escuchaba más que las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos chicos, sasuke ya estaba muy necesitado por lo que decidió finalizar por completo con todo ese jueguito.

El moreno arranco las ropas del castaño con mucha desesperación y deseo, era como una fiera sedienta de placer, en cuestión de segundos el nara quedo completamente desnudo tal cual como Kami lo envió al mundo.

A Uchiha Sasuke nada en el mundo lo impresionaba pero es que aquel escultural figura que tenia debajo era realmente...hermosa.

El nara tenía un plano pero muy bien trabajado abdomen, unos brazos y piernas musculosas y un miembro con un tamaño considerable, sumándole a eso ese rostro que emana tranquilidad y serenidad; aunque eso ahora era lo ultimo que poseía.

Shikamaru sentía esa penetrante mirada sobre el, no le gustaba pero no podía hacer nada, al igual que no podía evitar que ese chico que le fue tan indiferente por 15 años, ese que ahora es un traidor en su aldea, fuera el que se quedara con su virginalidad.

Sasuke decidió dejar de mirar al nara y arrancarle por fin ese gemido que tanto quería escuchar, por lo cual fue directo al miembro de shikamaru y lo enguño de un solo golpe y tal como lo planeo, el castaño arqueo la espalda y soltó un sonoro gemido satisfaciendo sin querer los deseo del moreno.


	3. Chapter 3

-Eso esta mejor -Pensó el Uchiha menor

-Eso esta mejor -Pensó el Uchiha menor

Por más que intento controlarse esa última acción de sasuke no la pudo evitar y es que ni un dios se hubiera controlado.

-Bien basta de consideraciones contigo, ahora es mi turno de disfrutar -hablo sasuke y comenzó a desvestirse de manera rápida y es que ya le dolía mucho el miembro.

Una vez estando los dos desnudos, sasuke puso de una manera brusca a shikamaru boca a bajo, se posesiono entre sus piernas y apunto su pene contra la entrada del nara, estaba listo para penetrarlo cuando la voz de su acompañante lo detuvo.

-volví a fallar -dijo un shikamaru con lagrimas Sasuke se detuvo con esas palabras, aunque no le importaba lo que dijera el chico, esas palabras lo llenaron de curiosidad y decidió preguntar

-fallar en que? -esto lo dijo con un tono extremada mente sexy y casi en un susurro en la oreja del nara. Esto hizo estremecer a Shikamru pero para nada lo tranquilizo, sin embargo decidió decirle el porque de sus palabras.

-es la segunda misión en la que fallo y en ambas siempre has estado de por medio -le respondió el nara con un susurro de voz pero que el moreno logro escuchar.

Esto lo hizo retroceder el tiempo y situarse en los días en que naruto y los demás trataban de ayudarlo para que no se fuera con orochimaru; cuando estaba peleando con naruto este le menciono algo referente a shikamaru pero a el no le importo y no lo escucho.

-es cierto si no me equivoco la primera vez fue antes de irme con orochimaru, naruto me dijo algo referente a ti pero no recuerdo que era….serias tan amable de recordármelo -otra vez con ese tono sexy, al uchiha se le había olvidado su excitación y se estaba concentrando en las palabras de shikamaru, cosa que era rara porque el prefería mil veces llenarse de placer antes de regalarle un poco de su preciado tiempo a alguien

Sabía que esta conversación solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable, pero algo en su pecho le decía que se desahogara, porque quien sabe tal vez fuera la última vez que lo haría.

-Apenas te fuiste de la aldea, tsunade me puso al mando de un grupo de gennis y tu los conoces muy bien, me refiero a naruto, neji, Chouji y kiba a mitad del trayecto también se nos unió lee y como los locos que se encargaban de llevarte hasta orochimaru nos estaban dando problemas, Sabaku no gaara y sus hermanos nos tuvieron que ayudar.

El uchiha menor seguía escuchando muy atento, su posición había cambiado un poco, seguía sobre el nara pero apoyándose con sus manos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre shikamaru, las cosas que le estaba contando el castaño le estaban provocando mucha nostalgia, sentimiento que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía, pero una fuerte punzada en su entrepierna le hizo recordar que tenia una tarea con el nara que debía terminar. Pero aunque el dolor lo estaba matando decidió cambiar un poco sus planes y es que aunque el no quisiera shikamaru le hizo sentir cosas que desde hace mucho no sentía, además aunque no lo iba a admitir nunca, le dio mucha felicidad saber sobre sus compañeros, sobre todo de naruto al cual consideraba como a un hermano, claro eso ya era cosa del pasado.

Sasuke voltio a Shikamru, quedando ambos cara a cara, desde hace un buen rato se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ya podían ver perfectamente, el moreno no perdió el tiempo y junto sus labios con los de Shikamaru, primero solo fue un roce pero a medida que iba pasando el beso se profundizaba más y más.

-_sasuke -_fue lo único que dijo shikamaru en su cabeza y es que estaba muy ocupado con los labios de sasuke incluso se podía decir que lo estaba….disfrutando.

El beso se lleno de pasión y deseo, el moreno ya estaba a millón, necesitaba descargarse pero esos labios….. Por una extraña razón no se quería alejar de ellos, eran como una especie de imán que lo atraían; mientras con el castaño pasaba lo mismo, ese beso había despertado lo que los intentos de caricias que sasuke le había proporcionado al principio no habían logrado, de nuevo las manos expertas de sasuke recorrían su cuerpo pero esta ves de una manera distinta, se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Ambos ya habían perdido la cordura, solo seguían sus instintos y deseos carnales.

Sasuke aprovecho que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, para volver a poner a Shikamru boca abajo, ante esta acción el castaño abrió de golpe los ojos, pero no hizo ni dijo nada. El uchiha menor se coloco encima del el y llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del nara, este no sabia que hacer por lo que no hizo nada; el moreno capto de inmediato y le dijo:

-lamelos -sasuke entendió que seria la primera ves para el castaño y aunque el era bastante despiadado por ese lado, decidió esta vez hacer una excepción y tratar con cuidado a su acompañante, claro que no se lo aria saber, aun tenia su orgullo uchiha.

Shikamru sabía donde se estaba metiendo, pero decidió hacer lo que le pedían, lamió los dedos, con movimientos lentos como si la vida se le fuera en ello y pues la verdad así era ya que una vez todo ese ajetreo finalizara también terminaría su vida.

Sasuke sentía esa tibia lengua envolver a sus dedos, una vez bien lubricados con la saliva del nara los saco de la boca del ultimo nombrado y con uno de ellos penetro la virgen entrada del castaño, ante esto el chico se estremeció y soltó un gemido de dolor, el moreno espero que shikamaru se acostumbrara a la intromisión para introducir un segundo dedo y a este le siguió un tercero. El nara al principio sintió dolor pero luego lo único que sintió fue placer.

El moreno dilataba la entrada del castaño incluso ya podía escuchar los pequeños gemidos que comenzaba a soltar shikamaru y por si eso fuera poco la respiración entre cortada del chico lo excitaba a un más, ahora si que ya no podía aguantar más así que saco sus dedos y puso la punta de su pene en la entrada para poder penetrar a Shikamru pero antes le dijo:

-tal ves te duela al principio -shikamaru asintió levemente con la cabeza -hazlo….. .rápido –fue lo único que dijo

Y haciendo por primera vez lo que alguien le decía, sasuke penetro rápida y fuertemente al nara.

-¡Haaaa!! -el castaño dio un gran grito, eso era lo más doloroso que había sentido en la vida, primero sasuke puso mucha fuerza a la hora de penetrarlo y sumándole a eso el miembro del moreno tenia un gran tamaño, era demasiado para su virgen entrada.

-esperare a que te acostumbres -esto lo dijo calmado y tratando por todos lo medios de decirlo con un tono amable y no con uno de altanería y superioridad, aunque la verdad es que se moría por comenzar, pero iba a esperar el quería saber que se sentía eso a lo que llamaban "hacer el amor" porque todo lo que el había hecho todo este tiempo tenia un solo nombre y ese era sexo, solo sexo.

Sintió como el cuerpo debajo de el hacia un movimiento como tratándole de decir que comenzara de una buena vez, sasuke no se hizo el de rogar y comenzó con ese vaivén que tanto deseaba en esos momentos.

Ya llevaban así unos minutos, sus cuerpos ya estaban bañados en sudor, lo único que se escuchaba en la cueva eran los gemidos y las respiraciones entre cortadas de ambos chicos, porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada y es que tampoco había nada que decir; sasuke había tomado el miembro de shikamaru con una mano y lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el cuerpo del castaño, todas estas atenciones por parte de sasuke tenían a Shikamru loco, loco de tanto placer que sentía; pero como todo lo que comienza debe terminar y esto no iba hacer la excepción el moreno dio una ultima embestida con la cual llevo al clímax a shikamaru, llenándolo con su esencia, el castaño también se derramo pero en la mano del uchiha.

Sasuke cayo encima de shikamaru pero con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban se movió a un lado para no aplastar al chico, ambos recuperaban el aire que se les había ido ase rato y una ves que sus reparaciones estuvieron estables no dijeron nada, de nuevo el silencio reinaba en el lugar, shikamaru sabia que ahora lo único que lo esperaba era la muerte y no se iba a oponer a ella, cerro los ojos y esperaba recibir el golpe final, tarde o temprano lo recibiría, porque si algo tenia el uchiha era que siempre cumplía su palabra.

Primero sintió como sasuke se alejaba de su cuerpo y se incorporaba

Seguido de eso escucho como el moreno daba pasos para recoger sus prendas y también escuchaba cuando se vestía.

Shikamaru seguía desnudo en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, esperando, en eso los pasos de sasuke se acercaron hasta a el y con la voz que lo caracteriza le dijo lo siguiente:

-Bien aquí acaba todo

Lo último que se escucho en la cueva fue el desenvainar de una espada, el como esta traspasaba algo y un grito.

Así había finalizado le vida de uno de los mejores estrategas que había en konoha.

--

Muchas gracias a:

rose hatake nara y a gorat, se que ha pasada muchisimo, pero muchisimo tiempo, pero es que………..no hay escusa, para tal retraso, bueno muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y espero conpesar la tardanza con los dos captulos que subi hoy, de todas manaeras este no va hacer un fic muy largo, bueno chicas muchas gracias, bye.


End file.
